fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Spinosaurus
Spinosaurus is a Spinosaurus-Ghidorah hybrid Kaiju and one of T-Rex's recurring enemies. Some even say he's T-Rex's arch nemesis. Appearance Spinosaurus looks like a common Spinosaurus and can become King Ghidorah (Showa). History Jurrasic Park III Spinosaurus is responsible for killing T-Rex's cousin Bob during the filming of Jurassic Park 3. Spinosaurus: The One-Headed Monster! Spinosaurus came from space and had only one goal, destroy the earth! Sensing his approach, Mothra sought out the help of T-Rex and Rodan Jr, but the two were fighting each other at the time. After T-Rex told Mothra to f*** off, Mothra attempted to combat Spinosaurus herself. She was quickly defeated due to being in larval form at the time. However, luckily for Mothra, T-Rex and Rodan Jr arrived and the three defeated Spinosaurus and forced him back into space. Invasion of The Zero Monster While in space, Spinosaurus got a job working for the Ziliens. After they took control of T-Rex, Rodan Jr, and Spinosaurus himself, the Ziiens unleashed the three on the earth. Luckily, some humans were able to break the mind control, and T-Rex and Rodan Jr soon defeated Spinosaurus, once again forcing him into retreat. Kill All Monsters After the Kilaaks took control of all the monsters in Monsterland, sent them to destroy major cities, and then lost controll of them, Spinosaurus was sent out as their final weapon. However, since Spinosaurus was up against 9 Kaiju, including the two who defeated him in the bast, he was utterly slaughtered. T-Rex vs Borodan Spinosaurus and his friend Borodan got a job working for the evil Space Cockroaches. They were sent out to defeat T-Rex and Giant Ankylosaurus after the Cockroaches's plan went to sh**. After a cool tag beam battle were T-Rex and Ankylo got really bloody, Spinosaurus and Borodan were defeated, and promptly retreated back into space. T-Rex vs Spinosaurus After buying a giant Delorion and buying a time travel device off a guy with a magic Police Box, Spinosaurus went to the future and got a job working for some terrorists from the the future. After the terrorists tried to wipe T-Rex from existence, they sent out Spinosaurus to destroy Japan in the past so they could conquer it. However, turns out they didn't actually erase T-Rex from history, and he came back more pissed than usual. T-Rex then beat the sh** out of Spinosaurus. However, it turns out one of the terrorists was actually a good guy, and turned Spinosaurus into a cyborg to fight the enraged T-Rex. They failed. T-Rex, Mothra, And Spinosaurus: Giant Kaiju All Out Attack So somehow Spinosaurus got better and wasn't a cyborg anymore. He also felt like being a good guy for some reason when T-Rex's dad was revived with spooky white eyes by dead people from World War 3. So, Spinosaurus joined forces with the other guardian monsters, Mothra and Pagos. The three didn't actually defeat Grandpa Rex, but did manage to weaken him so the humans could defeat him T-Rex: King of Nothing Spinosaurus is slated to appear in the upcoming film, T-Rex: King of Nothing, alongside Mothra and Rodan Jr. Abilities * Strength * Strong bite * flight * Gravity Beams * Time Travel * Electric bite * Energy absorption * Travel Meteor * Regeneration Trivia * Spinosaurus is an obvious parody of King Ghidorah, The Spinosaurus from Jurassic Park 3, and Indominus Ghidorah, another character on this wiki. ** Being a parody of three different characters, Spinosaurus shares said trait with T-Rex, which conveniently adds to the dichotomy between the two. * Spinosaurus almost as creative as T-Rex. Category:Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park Category:Ghidorah variations Category:Villain Category:Universe 986 Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Spinosaurid Kaiju